Table-type soccer game machines are known in which a field is formed on the top surface of a rectangular table whose shorter sides measure about 1 m, for example, and two goals are set and player figures of two teams such as goal keepers, forward players, and defenders are arranged in the field so as to be able to be manipulated.
Home soccer game boards are also known which are a miniaturized version of table-type soccer game machines and which assume a box shape having a certain thickness and a rectangular horizontal shape measuring several tens of centimeters in each of two orthogonal directions and have an appearance like a soccer-specific stadium (refer to JP-A-2015-136427, for example).